The Child of the Moon
by Jamber4LIFE
Summary: He looked up at the milky white full moon. He stared at it, he doesn't know why, but he felt safe. He continued to look at it, studying it absently. And he remained that way, until he fell into a deep sleep, possibly never waking up. OOC, slightly AU. Strong T. They're still seniors, and Nina returned.


**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

**Hello! Yes, I am back. And I intend to stay. I have matured a bit and I am also committed to use more mature vocabulary. Also, Jerome and Amer will not happen quickly like in my other stories, so it will take a while for them to develop feelings for one another. Alright, there is more information below about the story, so just check that out.**

* * *

**Information:**

**Title: The Child of The Moon**

**Rating: Strong T**

**Pairings: Fabian|Nina, Patricia|Eddie, Mick|Mara, Alfie|Willow, Joy|OC, and KT|Benji. Small and/or implied pairings: Joy|Jerome, Jerome|Mara, Amber|Alfie, and Mara|Fabian. And eventual Amber|Jerome.**

**Genre(s): Supernatural/Romance**

**Summary: He looked up at the milky white full moon. He stared at it, he doesn't know why, but he felt safe. He continued to look at it, studying it absently. And he remained that way, until he fell into a deep sleep, possibly never waking up. OOC, slightly AU. Strong T. They're still seniors, and Nina returned.**

* * *

_Jerome_

* * *

It was senior year at the Anubis house. Everyone was entering the old, eerie boarding school. Even I still had chills going down my spinal column when I entered.

"Jerome!" my wonderful girlfriend yelled, running up to me, jumping into my arms.

"Well, hello there Joyless." I said, smirking.

She rolled hey eyes, small grin playing on her lips, then she leaned forward and kissed me. We quickly jumped away at the sound of a squee. I turned around and say Amber there, smiling widely.

"Yes, Millington?" I interrogated, a bit annoyed.

"Oh my god! You and Joy are dating!" she said excitedly.

"And?.." I questioned, wanting her to leave.

She rolled her eyes and continued.

"I have ALWAYS shipped Jeroy, and now it happened!" she finished, grinning like an idiot.

"That's great," I began, pushing her out of the room, "now can we be alone?" I finished, and Amber was gone.

"Finally." I said, sighing.

"That was bit rude." Joy frowned.

"C'mon, you don't want some alone time?" I replied, arching one of my furry eyebrows, wrapping her up.

"Yes, but not in that way." she sighed, taking my arms and pulling them off.

I sighed and groaned.

"Really Joy? Are you going to get upset over such a matter like this one?"

"I'm not upset, I'm just disappointed Jerome, that is all."

"Well, how can I change that?" I said, getting close to her, smirking.

"You can't." she responded, and exited the room.

I sighed. Why are girls so confusing?

**~Line Break~**

* * *

_Fabian_

* * *

I entered Anubis house and smiled to myself at the thought of a fresh, new start. I set my suitcase down gently and entered the common area. I began to look around because nobody was in there.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Well, hello Mr. Fabian Rutter." I heard a female voice say.

I turned my head to see my beautiful girlfriend standing there, smiling her sparkly white smile.

"Well, hello to you too Ms. Mara Jaffray." I replied, with a smile in return.

She slowly walked up to me until we were centimeters apart, then she leaned upwards a bit, giving me a gentle kiss. I kissed back ever so smoothly and wrapped my arms around her waist. We pulled away soon and she bit her lip, her lip gloss smeared. I smiled, looking into her eyes, when I quickly stopped smiling. I peeked over her shoulder and saw the girl who had wanted me to fall in love again. Nina Martin.

"Nina. . ." my voice trailed off as I saw a tear falling slowly down her cheek.

"Hello Fabian, Mara." she said quietly, then exited.

"That was. . . awkward. . ." Mara stated, looking down to the ground.

"Excuse me for a second Mara. . ." I said kind of quickly, running out of the room.

* * *

_Nina_

* * *

I can't believe it. The boy who I have loved for 3 years now just kissed a girl who I barely even know. Sure, I wanted him to move on. But I never thought he'd forget me. I didn't forget about him. I wanted to move on, but I didn't. I loved him to death. I refused to move on, but I guess I shouldn't have done that because he had sure listened to me clearly. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a slight knock on the door to my bedroom.

"Come in." I granted, wiping away my tears.

A boy peeked his head in and smiled.

"Hey Nins. . ." Fabian greeted, entering.

"Fabian. . ." I responded, giving him a coy grin.

There was silence.

"Look Nina, I'm sorry." he apologized, breaking the ice.

"Look Fabian, there's nothing to apologize for. You moved on. I'm glad you did." I said, smiling, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" he whispered, grinning.

"Yes." I said, removing my hand away and beginning to shed tears. It was silent for a moment, then I spoke up.

"If only I had to. . ." with that, I left, leaving him to think.

* * *

_Amber_

* * *

Eek! Finally Jeroy is dating! It took long enough! Anyhow, I know you all are thinking _since when do you ship Jeroy/Joyrome? _Well, you see, the answer is very simple. Since the day I saw the two together. Duh! It was obvious that the two had chemistry, and logically, me being the fan-girl that I am, already began making a scrap book for them. The title is: "Jerome Clarke and Joy Mercer: Endless Love." I just love the two together. Squee! Here comes Alfie, this day can not get _any _better!

* * *

_No POV_

* * *

"Ambs!" Alfie shouted, running to his blonde girlfriend.

"Beau!" she replied, jumping into his arms.

Amber leaned down in what somehow seemed like slow motion and gave him a gentle kiss on his tender, yet chapped, lips. He kissed back and the two remained in that position for quite some time.

"Get a room please!" a blonde haired, tall boy said, smirking.

The two jumped away and Alfie set Amber back onto her feet. She rolled her eyes and glared at Jerome, strutting away, smacking him upside the head along the way. Jerome reset his head and reached his long arm over, rubbing the back of his head while mouthing "ow" and looking at the blonde walking away.

"Dude, why'd you do that?" Alfie questioned.

"C'mon, you don't want to spend some time with your best mate?" Jerome returned, grinning.

"Sorry mate, just, right now is a bad time." he answered, leaving.

Jerome sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. It seemed that everyone hated him now. He decided today was _not _his day, so he walked back into his room, lying down on his bed, deciding to rest for awhile.

**~ Line Break to Nighttime~**

Amber was in the shower, the hot water running all over her skin, making her feel comfortable and secure. She poured the fruity smelling shampoo into her hands and lathered it up, scrubbing it into her blonde hair. She hummed some unknown tune while her eyes were shut, and she continued to cover her hair with the fruity smelling product. She began to rinse it out, the shampoo quickly fading away, leaving her hair smooth and fresh. She turned off the water, and stepped out of the bathtub, grabbing a towel and drying her body.

Jerome was tired, and frankly, he just didn't want to know anything about anyone. It seemed as if the whole Anubis house hated him right now. As if they were shunning him. Joy was upset with him for kicking Amber out and apparently being 'rude.' Alfie was also upset because he had interrupted his and Amber's kiss, but seriously, that was just gross. He had tried to make conversation with Mara, but she just rolled her eyes and walked over to Fabian. Nina was on the couch, her head in her heads. Fabian was sadly looking at Nina while Mara desperately tried to grab his attention. Patricia and Eddie were out. Willow and Alfie were trying weird foods. KT was listening to music. And Amber was who knows where. But, ehh, it didn't really matter to him. If they were mad, they were mad. And, he couldn't change that. He got up, grabbing his pajamas and heading towards the restroom. He slowly turned the knob, and stepped in, only to gasp at what he saw.

"What the hell Jerome?!" Amber screamed.

"Oh my god Amber, I'm so sorry. I didn't even know, and. . ." his voice trailed off, as his eyes roamed the blonde's beautiful body.

"Get out!" she yelled, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around herself.

"Right!" he remembered, and he quickly exited.

Jerome made his way down the hall, Amber's perfect body still in his mind. But, there was one small thing he noticed. Her hips, and stomach, they had scars. Very very faint, but still visible to him. He pondered for a moment. No, she couldn't do that to herself. Could she? He shook it off and went back into his room. He'd change in there.

**~Line Break~**

Jerome rolled around in his bed, unable to rest. He opened his eyes and turned his head, staring out the small opening at the top of his room. He stared at the moon, and for some odd reason, he felt safe and secure. He continued to stare at it absently, the details making his eyes. droopy. He began to find it hard to breathe. The lack of oxygen was making his vision now blurry. He began to make wheezing noises, and he got up, getting a glass of water. He drank it, and suddenly felt much better.

"How odd. . ." he whispered to himself.

He made his way back into his room, stopping at the sound of a thump. He turned his head towards the noise, curious of what it could be. He walked over, and the noise had stopped. He stood there for a moment, and heard it again. Suddenly, a hissing creature jumped at him, and he hit it away, looking at the pitch black feline.

"Stupid cats. . ." he murmured, making his way to his room once again.

Amber was in bed also, rolling around, unable to sleep. She sighed deeply, opening her eyes. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking things through. She gasped at a sudden sharp pain in her stomach. Tears beginning to form, she clutched her stomach tightly, groaning in pain and agony. The feeling soon faded, and Amber's mind was racing with a vision.

_He was in the woods. Deep into the woods. Amber walked farther and farther until she came upon his body. She gasped, tears already running down her cheeks. She rushed to his side, trying to bring him back. He was injured severely. His shirt and trousers were torn apart, and he had multiple scratches all over. One very large on his forehead, small ones on his legs, and one very large cut on his chest, all the way down to his stomach. It was oozing blood and the one on his forehead as well. The one on his chest, though, that one was the very worst. It was deep, very deep, and you can see a part of his bone. Amber cried and cried, trying everything, but it was no use._

She was already shedding tears, the vision haunting her, and then another one came.

_They were now at his funeral. Amber still could not get over how she was the one who could not save him. The whole Anubis house now hated her. They excluded her from everything. She lost her friends, and got kicked out of Sibuna. They said that she was not worthy of being in such a group if she could not save one simple life. She wanted to die along with the young boy who was now in either heaven, or possibly, hell._

Amber stopped crying, but just remained silent. Could those visions possibly be true? Well, she did not know, but one thing was for sure. He was in danger. In very grave danger, that is. And she was the only one capable of stopping it.

* * *

_**To be continued. . . . **_

_**Title of next chapter: Weird Suspicions and Project Partners**_


End file.
